


I Just Want to Hold Hands

by ChibiSensei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSensei/pseuds/ChibiSensei
Summary: “It’s okay. I want to rest today, besides it’s Saturday, Catra will be here later, remember?” Adora said while leaning on the doorway.“Oh riiiiiight!” Glimmer playfully said while rolling her eyes. “Fine, enjoy your date tonight, the room is all yours” she winked which earned a blush from Adora.“Wha— No I— It’s not a date date! Catra is my bestfriend so it’s more like … like hanging out or something.” Adora explained while crossing her arms.“Okay Adora, enjoy ‘hanging out’ …” doing a quotation mark with her hands “with your crush” Adora glared at her “Oops, I mean childhood bestfriend.” Glimmer grinned__College Au where they're trying to make things work again, as bestfriends?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	I Just Want to Hold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing,  
> It was a scene from some long story in my mind.  
> I just really need to get this out of my head so I just typed this right away hahahha
> 
> hope you guys could enjoy this  
> have a great day 🤗

  


  


“Okay, I’m all set!” the girl with pink and violet hair declared while standing at the front door.

  


“Take care Glimmer, and tell Aunt Angella I said Hi” says Adora still in her sleepwear with her blonde hair down. It’s a Saturday morning after all, day off from university also means no need to dress up. 

  


“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Glimmer asked. Adora shakes her head.

  


“It’s okay. I want to rest today, besides it’s Saturday, Catra will be here later, remember?” Adora said while leaning on the doorway.

  


“Oh riiiiiight!” Glimmer playfully said while rolling her eyes. “Fine, enjoy your date tonight, the room is all yours” she winked which earned a blush from Adora.

  


“Wha— No I— It’s not a date date! Catra is my bestfriend so it’s more like … like hanging out or something.” Adora explained while crossing her arms.

  


“Okay Adora, enjoy ‘hanging out’ …” doing a quotation mark with her hands “with your crush” Adora glared at her “Oops, I mean childhood bestfriend.” Glimmer grinned.

  


“I told you I—” Adora sighed “You know what? You should really go now you’re gonna miss the train”

  


“Ah shit! I gotta go, bye Adora!” they both waved goodbye and Adora closed the door.

  


Adora went back to her bed and hugged her unicorn plushie. It was a gift from Catra when they went to the Amusement park with the rest of their friends. She gets giddy and smiley whenever she remembers how Catra shyly handed Swiftwind to her.

  


___

_“Here, take it” Catra reached out handing Adora the unicorn without looking at her._

_“huh? Why?” Adora tilted her head._

_“You like unicorns, right? You always have doodles of those on the back of your notebooks during high school, so just take it.” Catra explained._

_“Aww, you remembered that? You really do care” Adora teased which made the other girl blush_

_“What? Psh. You know if you don’t like it, fine, I won this after all! I should just keep it myself!” but before she could move her hands Adora grabbed her arms lightly and took the toy._

_“Thank you Catra” Adora smiled at her. “I’ll take good care of Swiftwind.” As she hugged the unicorn. She also took a mental note to get something for Catra in return later._

_“Swiftwind?” Catra asked raising an eyebrow._

_“it’s his name” Adora grinned._

_“What? What kind of dumb name is that?” Catra laughed._

_“Hey! It’s not a dumb name! besides you gave it to me without naming it. He is mine now so I can name him whatever I want!” Adora pouted_

_“Okay, fine, whatever you say Princess” She looked at Adora and smiled, no smirk, no tease, just the softest smile she has ever seen today. She would always fall into a swoon at the sight of that soft smile._

_“Now that I think about it, you really are bad at naming things and pets, remember Applesauce the Cat? hahahaha!” she said, both hands on her stomach and the teasing began again._

______

  


“Swiftwind, why does Glimmer always say unnecessary things?” looking at the toy. Truthfully, this will be the first Saturday night that it will be just the two of them. The fact that she actually likes Catra doesn’t help her case either.

For so long Adora had always believed that she already got over this small crush on her bestfriend, they haven’t talked for years after all. She was so sure about herself until that night in Plumeria.It was coincidence, maybe the universe just really wanna play tricks on them.

If Adora wasn’t friends with Perfuma, or If Perfuma never met Scorpia, which happened to be Catra’s friend and roommate, their paths wouldn’t have crossed that night. Especially since Catra was willing to go as far as she could, blocking Adora everywhere, changing her number, not responding to anything, Adora tried reaching out for her but she eventually accepted the fact that Catra didn’t want her in her life anymore. Of course, she’s hurting, she has always liked Catra since high school but more importantly because she’s Adora’s bestfriend ever since pre-school. She is important to her and if this is Catra’s decision, then she’ll just have to accept it.

But that one night changed everything. She finally saw Catra, for the first time in a long while. Her hair was shorter. it looks nice. Her eyes, it’s just as beautiful as Adora remembered, one blue as the sky and one brown that shines like gold. But more importantly, after all these years, she realized she still felt the same. The urge to cup her cheeks, hold her hands, and hug her tight. The feeling of wanting to be as near as possible, the butterflies that flutters in her stomach whenever their eyes met. It was all coming back, or maybe it never left, it was just emerging from deep within her heart.

It didn’t felt like Catra will run away too so when Adora had the chance, she pushed her luck. Maybe that was the alcohol but still, it was a gamble. She did not regret taking that risk and now Catra is back in her life, this time, Adora will do her best to make her stay.

They’ve made up and now they are trying to catch up with each other, thus the beginning of their Saturday hangout. Whenever they are both available, they’ll hangout, they’d go somewhere with their friends or just in their dorms. Last Saturday, Adora went to Catra’s place, they watched Dsiney movies along with Scorpia and Entrapta, and now it’s Catra’s turn to visit her.

Sure, her goal is for them to be close as they were before, but her harboring feelings for her bestfriend doesn’t help her case. Sometimes her heart can’t keep up with it and just goes all out beating fast even when their arms just lightly touched. There are instances when their faces gets so close which awakens the urge hug her and kiss her and she had to fight back not wanting to mess things up. _But maybe if I kissed her lightly on her cheeks she won’t take it differently?_ She slapped both her cheeks at the thought, _Come on Adora focus!_

She jumped when her phone buzzed

  


**Catra :3**

Hey Adora

I might arrive early today. We’re at

Whispering Woods

Oh Wow you’re never on time with anything

And now ur telling me you’ll get here early?

Shud we celebrate?

  


**Catra :3**

Psh. Yeah right.

do you want something sweet?

I could grab some while we’re here

And how many packs do you need?

Oh Marshmallows? 😊 just enough for us

Glimmer and Bow won’t be here tonight.

**Catra :3**

Okay. See ya

  


“Okay I really need to clean up” Adora tucked Swiftwind before standing up and starting to clean.

__

  


  


Done with the chores. She was putting on her red hoodie after a nice bath when Catra called.

“Hey, Catra? What’s wrong?”

  


“Hey Adora, want me to buy something for dinner? If you haven’t prepared any that is.”

  


“Yes please hahahah !” Adora can only fry simple ones like eggs and hotdogs. Cooking is mostly Glimmers task and Adora just helps in preparing ingredients. She told Catra what she wanted.

  


“Okay” She went back to bed and buried her face on Swiftwind’s fluffy tummy.

  


After an hour, Adora heard the doorbell ring, and ring, then again and again. _O-oh Someone is not in a good mood._

As soon as Adora opened the door, Catra’s grumpy face greeted her. She handed the bag of food she was hugging which revealed her stained tank top.

  


“It was a stupid accident, someone spilled coke float on me. Got any extra clothes there?”

  


“OOof, come on in” Adora set the bag on the table and went to her room while Catra went to the bathroom to wash up.

Adora knocked on the bathroom door “Uhm I have a red sweatshirt here, is this okay?”

  


“it’s open” she opened the door and saw Catra wiping her face with a towel that was draped on her shoulders.

“here” she said as she noticed the tank top hanging on the curtain rod “want me to wash that?”

  


“what? No I, its okay, I washed the part with the stain so it won’t take too long to dry. Thanks though” she smiled

  


“Okay then” Adora smiled back. She just stands there in awe when Catra finally breaks the silence.

  


“Uhh, Adora?” she looked at Adora and gestured that she’ gonna change.

  


“Oh, right hahahah ! sorry I, I’m gonna go and prepare the food so we can eat later hehe”

  


And with that Adora, set up the table. Catra followed later and they had their dinner.

They were talking about their assignments and projects when Adora noticed something “What happened to that ?” she asked

“what happened to what ?” Catra asked back.

  


Adora reached out for her right hand, which startled the other girl but did not move it away. “this” she said as she pointed out a chipped portion in her black nail polish.

Catra groaned, “how unlucky can I be today ?”

  


“Oh maybe we can fix it? I’ll look for Glimmer’s set?” And so Adora messaged Glimmer and was given the permission to go through her things to find her kit.

Adora watched as Catra paint her nails. Catra noticed and offered to paint Adora’s nails. Adora refused, since she believe she can’t pull it off and it’ll be damaged too soon since she’s in a sports team in Bright Moon University.

  


“Okay, let me just clean your nails then, you can’t say no” Catra said. Adora doesn’t really have choice here, right? besides she gets to touch Catra’s hands again so why not?

  


Catra is currently busy with Adora’s nails and all Adora could think of is the feeling of their fingers touching. Her hands were small and soft like how Adora remembers it. They used to hold hands on the way to school and when they walk home. She missed that sensation. Catra was saying some trivia about nails and nail polish that Entrapta told her and Adora would just nod, without actually getting any. She was just really focused on her hands and she would sometimes glance at Catra who was so focused in cleaning her nails, Adora always liked the look on Catra’s face when she focused on something, sometimes her tongue would stick out which she finds really cute and would leave her smiling like an idiot.

  


“Done” Catra said as she let go of the blonde’s hands. Adora missed those soft hands but, she can’t just say don’t let go or I want to hold hands out of the blue right? “Come on, Let’s watch the movie you picked. Hope it’s not lame or sappy like the other one 2 weeks ago” Catra smirked at her.

  


“Hey it’s not that lame, sappy maybe.”

  


“Yeah right turn off the lights and play it already Princess”

  


Adora put the mallows and gummies in a bowl, turn off the lights and stood in front of the couch where Catra seated.

  


“Here you go, your majesty” She then proceeded to body slam Catra which made them both giggled.

  


“Ouch! What is your problem?” Catra pushed her shoulder lightly, and slapped Adora’s arm not lightly this time though. They settled with their position on the right side of the couch, shoulders and arms touching.

  


They watched the film while talking about random things and commenting about some scenes, she’d steal a glance at Catra when she thinks it’s safe, sometimes their hands would accidentally touch when they decide to grab a snack at the same time. Adora thanks the fact that the lights were off as she gets to hide her blush in the dark with the only light source coming from the tv screen.

  


“oh wow look at that guys hands? My hands would definitely look like a baby’s if I put it side by side with that.” Catra said while her eyes was fixed on the scene playing in the screen. That remark sparked something in Adora’s mind.

  


“Catra show me your hands” she said as she raised her

  


“Uh why?” Catra asked as she raised an eyebrow.

  


“Come on I just want to compare our hands!” Catra let out a defeated groan and slapped her hands on Adora’s. Palm to palm. Adora just hoped her palms won’t start sweating.

  


“Ugh of course your hands are still bigger. You happy now?” she said.

  


Adora slowly curled her fingers between the gaps of Catra’s “Mine is still bigger huh” she grinned as she squeezed Catra’s hand. _This isn’t bad, right?_ Her heart

“Yeah princess, I can see that” she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at Adora.

  


“You know what? I think I missed this, let me borrow your hands for a while” Adora decided as she turn back to the screen and rest their hands on her thigh.

  


“What?” Catra laughed. “You’ve gone through all of that just for an excuse to hold my hand?” Catra playfully poked her cheeks.

  


“what? I did not!” Adora could feel her face getting warmer.

  


“You could’ve just asked, if you really want to hold hands, it’d be a pleasure to serve a princess like you.” Catra laughed even harder at her own joke.

  


“Wow you’re so full of yourself” Adora rolled her eyes as she nudge her elbow to Catra’s side.

They both laughed as they try to nudge each other’s sides. When they finally agreed to stop, Catra coughed.

“I ... I missed this too.” She was smiling, her eyes looking at the screen. It was that same soft smile that Adora has always loved.

  


Contented with the sight Adora turned back to the screen. They continued watching the film, fingers intertwined. She tried to focus on what’s happening in the screen, but her mind wanders back to the feeling of this soft hand holding hers with fingers intertwined.

She really just want to hold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I might've added some unnecessary things sorry bout that  
> And I kinda find it hard to describe feelings as of now but  
> Thank you for reading 😊  
> Have a great day 😊


End file.
